


Kissing You Down There

by Keruki_Sypher



Series: KaZe: Order You Some Bucket Of KFZ [5]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Booty eating lol, Bottom Kiryuu Zero, Dom/sub, Dominant Kuran Kaname, Don't ask me bout these tags, Gay Sex, I do lol, I don't know why I wrote them, Kissing down there, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Seme Kuran Kaname, Submissive Kiryuu Zero, Tongue Fucking, Top Kuran Kaname, Uke Kiryuu Zero, Vampires, You know where, eating ass, gay vampires - Freeform, i lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keruki_Sypher/pseuds/Keruki_Sypher
Summary: Sometimes he wants innocent kisses on the mouth and other times he just wants a nice long nap.With a lover like Kaname, Zero gets neither.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Series: KaZe: Order You Some Bucket Of KFZ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Kissing You Down There

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for ya'll lmaooooo

**Title** : Kissing You Down There

 **Rating** : Between Mature & Explicit

 **Setting** : Somewhere (probably the bedroom lol)

 **Genre(s)** : PWP/Smut

 **Pairing(s)** : Kaname x Zero

**Disclaimer:** I write for the fans and myself. No money required just your typical fangirl screaming and loving hard lol.

°°•○•°°•●•°°•○•°°•●•°¥°•●•°°•○•°°•●•°°•○•°°

"Oh fuck! Hnnngh!"

The silver haired boy moaned as he felt a wicked tongue slide down his naked back, cool lips mouthing here and there leaving a tingling sensation along his spine.

He gasped aloud as large, elegant hands grasped both his pale butt-cheeks then spread them apart, revealing a closed pink hole that ached to be filled.

A devilish smirk appeared on the brunet's lips, as he heard his little hunter mewling underneath him;

"You look delicious Zero, may I have a taste?"

Before Zero could answer back with a `fuck you, you bastard!' which was generally the ex-humans automatic response to him, the older vampire wasted no more time and brought his head closer to Zero's entrance, slowly licking the outer rim.

Kaname soon moved his left hand to grip onto Zero's round double sacs, gently massaging them before trailing his fingers along the silver haired boy's erection teasing the sensitive tip. 

The feel of his hunter's smooth skin and how wet the younger male was for him, made Kaname growl in approval but most of all with great possessiveness.

Moans of ecstasy filled the opulent room, the sexual tension held tightly within Kaname's body yearned to be released.

Once again Kaname focused onto his younger lover's rose bud, licking leisurely before wiggling his tongue past the tight ring, groaning at the bittersweet taste and heat encompassing his tongue as it digged deeper.

"Ungh...ah, aahh! Kaname!"

Zero whined helplessly as Kaname's tongue went further inside him, moving back and forth in a purposefully slow tempo; tears had gathered at the corner of his eyes when his pureblood lover decided to stroke his length quickly, the pressure and pleasure in his groin grew to become too much for his body to handle;

"KANAME!" 

He shouted as he came onto Kaname's hand and bedsheets, his heaving chest fell against the bed whilst his buttocks were still held in the air by Kaname's other hand. Reaching backwards to grab onto messy brown locks, Zero tried to shift the pureblood away from his hole but the stubborn vampire refused, instead Kaname kept his teasing tongue firmly locked inside Zero making the hunter moan loudly.

"No, n-no more...Unngh, K-Kana please!"

_'I can spend all night making you come on my tongue Zero.'_

Kaname communicated telepathically as his mouth was currently occupied.

"You fuck–"

Kaname began humming the vibration felt throughout Zero's sensitive body, instantly arching and swearing a whole lot of filthy words that had Kaname smirking into the hunter's ass.

"I fucking hate you."

_'I know.'_

And once again the waves of unavoidable pleasure crashed over Zero as he came from being rimmed into a blissful hell.

(Kaname of course disagrees and says he brought Zero into the heights of heaven, cue in Zero's infamous eye-roll and threatening to shoot Kaname's dick off which Kaname retaliated with another round of tongue fucking Zero.)

°°•○•°°•●•°°•○•°°•●•°¥°•●•°°•○•°°•●•°°•○•°°


End file.
